Power of the Sun
by JustPaeshy
Summary: You can't control some things in your life. And the only thing you can do is move on. That, or give up. And that is one thing Cyra refuses to do. Time may repeat itself, but she will always look forward, no matter what.
1. Responsibility

It was another peaceful night. Nothing to be heard but the soft chirps from the crickets outside, and the occasional call from the nocturnal birds of the forest. Inside a dark, damp cabin, just outside the woods, there came some shuffling, before settling down once again.

The night grew on, the frogs soon joining in on the song that the crickets were playing. Soon the sun would rise, and the song shall cease, so they sang while they could.

Then, through the dark trees and foliage, there came rapid footsteps, the leaves crunching underneath the feet of the intruder. Quickening, the footsteps came closer towards the cabin, but then, it stopped.

Through the quiet peaceful night, a scream pierced the air, wakening the forest and the creature within the cabin. The shuffling in the cabin began once again, except this time, coming closer to the window.

A dark figure stood in front of the glass, jerking its head around, looking for movement within the forest. After a few moments, it disappeared, returning to its spot from before. It seemed the source of the sound had gone, and the night continued. The creatures of the night continued their sweet song, as the creatures scurried across the wet, sticky, ground. Neither noticing the small creature that laid among the leaves and grass.

* * *

Morning soon came, a bright orange lighting up the sky, and everything within the area. The birds sang happily as they left their nests to find their morning breakfast. The door to the cabin soon swung open, and the figure in the doorway revealed itself to the morning light. He was a tall, lanky kind of man, his skin deathly pale.

Looking around, he took a step out, raising a hand to brush the sandy brown hair out of his eyes. Taking another step, he paused, opening his eyes fully as he caught sight of the edge of the forest. Just between the two oak trees laid a figure, non-moving and covered in something red. Quickly rushing over, he realized that the figure was too small to be an adult, and in that moment he felt as if his heart had dropped.

Laying below him was a child, limp and bleeding from what looked to be an injury on their shoulder. Covering his mouth, he stumbled over to a clearing and threw up the contents of his stomach, and everything he had the day before. Once he had been unable to release anymore, he took a deep breath and decided his next course of action. Stumbling over to the small child, he picked them up and quickly took them inside the cabin.

He tried not to focus on the stickiness of the child's skin, nor how light they were in his arms, instead he focused on the small raise of the chest that he would see every once in a while. Kicking the door shut behind him with his foot, he rushed over to the dusty old loveseat and placed the child on there, being careful not to touch the wound on their shoulder.

Once the child was situated, he started patting himself down frantically, quickly shoving his shaking hands in his pockets before letting out a sound of victory as he took out a long wooden stick. Lowering himself onto his knees, he pointed the wood at the small thing, "Scourgify." The dried blood and leaves disappeared, revealing what he could only assume was a small girl. Moving over to the wound, his eyes widened with recognition as he saw the angry raised flesh was in the shape of a bite. Quickly standing up, he pointed his wand in the air, "Expecto Patronum."

A silvery white light soon came out and danced around the man playfully, but he kept his face stern, "Dumbledore, please come, we have a problem." The light gave a jump and took off out of the cabin and into the sky, off into the search of the receiver. Turning back around to the girl, he let out a shaky sigh, "Okay..okay..we need silver and dittany.." Taking in another breath, he rushed over to the cabinets, moving around the objects inside before taking out two jars. With a clatter, he dropped them on the counter and dragged over stone mortar that laid before him.

Opening the first jar, he poured in the powdered silver, not bothering to stop and see how pretty it shimmered in the dim light. Grabbing the next jar, he poured in the dittany, making sure it was proper measurements. With a quick glance to the figure on the couch, he picked up the pestle and started mixing them together, holding the mortar in his hand. Once the consistency was what he wanted, he headed over to the young girl. Taking a scoopful in his hand, he began applying it to the wound, watching it begin to heal up before his eyes. Once the wound was fully covered, he placed the mortar on the table and began looking her over for any more injuries. He noticed a few scars and decided to bide his time healing them, waving the wooden stick over them and whispering, "Episky."

Soon, the young girl was all healed up and he began to notice her breathing steadying, and with that, his did too. With the sound of a pop, he looked up and saw an aged old man standing behind the couch, "Dumbledore.."

Dumbledore looked from the panicked young man to the source of the panic, his face turning sullen, "Oh dear..seems we do have a problem..eh Lupin?"

* * *

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" She whimpered out, her voice breaking as she heard the sharp screams of her mother. Curling her small body up, she lifted her head and cautiously looked around her room from the small gap of the closet doors. She could see the shadows of her stuffed animals in the dim pink light, her favorite teddy laying on the edge of her bed, right where she left it._

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

 _Footsteps were coming closer to her bedroom door, and she covered her mouth to muffle her breath. The thudding soon came to a stop, and a loud sniff came from just outside the door. She tried her best to not whimper, worried that whatever the monster was, it could smell her fear. Closing her eyes, she tried to take small breaths, listening carefully for any sound, anything that could give her a sense of safety._

 _Creeak._

 _Her eyes shot open as she heard her door open so slowly, leaning over to look through the crack once again. Nothing was there. Looking over to the door, she saw that it was closed, as if it hadn't been touched. Had she imagined the sound?_

 _"Hello there little one.." A deep voice purred, followed by a thud just outside her closet. Her body stiffened up as she heard him, finally catching sight of the dark figure at her bed. She watched in fear as he picked up her teddy and brought it to his face, taking in a deep sniff._

 _"I know you're here. Come out, come out, wherever you are.." He teased in a singing tone, looking directly towards the small white closet. She watched as the monsters face screwed up into a twisted smile, his beady black eyes glinting in the dim light, seemingly staring into the small crack and looking directly at her. He couldn't see her, could he? It wasn't possible. With childlike curiousity, she wanted to test it, so she raised her hand, slowly moving it into a wave. The monster remained still, still grinning and staring, until..he raised his hand. Fearfully she grabbed the blanket around her and pulled it over her head._

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

 _She recoiled further in the small space, flinching each time she heard the thuds. But then, they stopped. She refused to look, she didn't want to see, this was all just dream. And when she woke up, she was going to see her mommy and daddy again. And they were going-_

 _Creeeak._

 _She felt the cold air rush past her shoulders and begun shaking, though the temperature wasn't the cause. Grabbing the edge of the blanket, she slowly peeled it off her head, shivering as she looked up._

 _"Hello there, little one." The Monster crooned, staring down at her with glee. Before she could say anything, he reached out and grabbed her tiny wrist, jerking her up to her feet. As the blanket fell from her, she tried to grab It, but no luck. The monster held her wrist in his secure grip, staring down at her with a strange look of hunger in his eyes. "Scrawny little thing, aren't you? I usually prefer my meals to have a little meat on their bones." He taunted, licking his lips as she dangled from his grasp._

 _"P..Please sir..please let me go!" She pleaded, her small hand trying to get her wrist released from his hold. Ignoring her cries, he lifted the toddler up higher, pressing his nose to the crook of her neck. She began to tremble as his hot breath blew on her ear, the prickly hairs on his face scratching her skin. "You want to be let go? But little prey, we've barely.." He paused in his speech, something outside catching his attention._

 _The young girl let out a yelp as she was dropped to the ground, looking up at the man in fear as his face lit up with glee. "Very well, prey, let's play a game. You run, and if I catch you.." He trailed off as the bright moonlight falling upon him, and she immediately caught on. If he catches her, he'll kill her. She leaped to her feet, taking off out the room as he began to transform, a loud howl tearing out as she stumbled out of the house._

 _She couldn't remember how long it had been; all she had done was run, not looking where she was going. She had tried to take a break a while back and the sight of the beast tearing into the tree that she had been at was enough to make her take off. But she could only run for so long. Her legs were growing tired. Her throat was so dry from screaming. Her body lacked the energy to keep going._

 _Then, at that moment, there was flash of light in her vision. Finally coming to a stop, she saw the dark cabin in the distance. Her mother always taught her not to talk to strangers, but this was an emergency, her mother would understand. Mother. Her eyes teared up at the thought, before she shook them away and focused on her main adjective. She had to get help. She had to._

 _Taking another step, she felt her nightshirt being snatched from behind and a sharp stabbing pain in her shoulder. Letting out a pain wrenched scream, she turned to see the beady red eyes of the beast staring sadistically into hers as he tore his teeth into her skin. She could feel the hot blood dripping down her chest, her shoulder stinging as he kept clamping his jaw over and over on the flesh. He was doing this just to hurt her. Soon her body began losing feeling, her cries dying down. He pulled away, being sure to drag his teeth across the flesh as he did so. Releasing her, her limp body hit the ground. She lost the game._

* * *

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

She squeezed her eyes a bit tighter, breathing in slowly. All she could hear was the soft beating of her heart, and a muffled voice speaking from above her. She tried to open her eyes, but she just couldn't. The beating in her ears subsiding, the voice came in a bit clearer, she recognized it as a male. Wait, another voice, two males. Squeezing her right hand into a fist, she felt her heartbeat pick up as she began to drift closer to the sound. Taking in another breath, she managed to weakly tighten her left fist.

"-take her!"

"She needs-…I trust you."

"No not me…"

She tried her eyes again, managing to crack them open a tiny bit and being blinded by the bright light.

"She'll be outcasted, cursed.."

"It's too late for that, Remus."

Focusing, she realized that they were both on either side of her, the one on her left sounded old and weak, while the one on her right was young and shaky. The one on the right let out a sigh, and some shuffling came him.

"Doesn't she-…..any family?'

"No, I went to the-…it seems her parents were the victims of Fen-…."

Furrowing her brow, she got upset as she couldn't hear the whole conversation. Breathing in, she tried to move her feet, only managing to wiggle a toe. It felt like her whole body was asleep, and it probably was, and maybe she should too. Giving in to the tired feeling, she drifted out, only catching the end of the younger one's sentence.

"-I'll raise her.."


	2. Parenthood

"Do you have a name?"

Remus watched as the young girl fiddled with the sheets, keeping her eyes anywhere but him. She was scared, he knew that. It will take a while for them to build trust, but then again, they had all the time in the world.

Once he had realized she wasn't going to say anything, he decided to get up, it was close to tea time and she will need to eat something to bring her energy back up. Giving her an awkward smile, he headed out of the room and towards the kitchen. Behind him, there was a rustle and soft padding of feet following him. Opening the fridge, he looked around the inside, trying to figure out what to make for the young thing.

 _Pad. Pad. Pad._

Hearing the sound come behind him, he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the girl standing by fridge, her gaze downward at the floor. Tilting his head confused, he turned back to the fridge, looking through it once again, "Ah here we are." He reached in and grabbed the jelly, standing back up and closing the fridge. Turning around, he headed over to the cabinets to find the peanut butter.

 _Pad. Pad. Pad. Pad._

Remus began to smile to himself as he heard the soft pattering, taking the jar and placing it on the counter, "Are you allergic to peanuts?" He waited a moment, but there was no response. Of course that didn't work. But maybe something else will, his face lit up with a smile as he came up with an idea. Carefully, he called out, "Pad once for yes, pad twice for no."

 _Pad. Pad._

He reached for the bread, a grin spreading itself onto his face. He had to admit, she was pretty cute. And now they had a form of communication, sort of. Opening the jar of peanut butter, he decided to try something else. "Could you bring me a butterknife please? It's the drawer on the right." He asked, using a kind tone.

 _Pad. Pad. Pad. Pad._

Remus heard the sound of a drawer opening, the clattering of silverware, and the soft pattering soon returned. Feeling a gentle tug on his sweater, he turned to her. The small young girl held the butterknife out to him, her gaze on the wall opposite to them. Reaching, he took the knife carefully, "Thank you.." He drawled off, hoping for her to give him her name. But all he got was a nod, and then just silence. Turning back around, he began making the sandwich.

Once he finished, he grabbed a napkin and took the plate over to the table, the pattering following behind him. Placing the plate down with a soft clatter, he turned to her, "Do you mind sitting?" She looked towards the chair and stared at it, doing nothing but blinking. Letting out a soft sigh, he went to his cabinets to get a glass.

As soon as he turned around, there was a squeaky scraping sound behind him. Pouring the milk into the glass, he turned back around and saw the young girl sitting in the chair, her eyes looking down at the table.

Walking over, he placed the glass down beside the plate, "There you are." She lifted her eyes a touch, looking at the milk eagerly. Reaching out with her tiny hands, she picked it up and lifted it up to her mouth to take a slow sip. Remus watched her, a smile making its way on his face. Turning around, he decided to make a sandwich of his one. Perhaps if he wasn't watching, she'd eat.

Taking another few slices of bread, he began to spread the peanut butter. Unable to resist, he quickly glanced over his shoulder, relieved to see her taking small bites of her sandwich. Once he finished making his, he turned back around to see her plate and glass was empty, "Did..you eat it all?" She tapped the table once, he supposed that meant yes. Walking over, he heard her stomach growl and gave a soft chuckle, "Want another?" She hesitated for a moment before giving a quiet tap. He placed his plate in front of her, "Here you go, I'll get you some more milk."

Standing up, he went over to the fridge. Opening the door, he grabbed the milk carton and spun back around to find her sitting there, her plate empty. Raising an eyebrow, he headed over, uncapping the milk and pouring it into his glass, "Still hungry?" Shaking her head, she reached for the glass, chugging it down in large gulps. Once the milk was empty, she placed it on the table and rubbed her tummy.

Getting a good look at her, he noticed that her face was covered in peanut butter and jelly. Amused, he took the napkin and reached forward, gently wiping the mess off her face. As he did, her eyes had slowly made their way up to him, staring at him curiosity and wonder. It was then, as he looked back up to her eyes, he noticed the color, amber brown, shining almost like gold as they hit the light. From her side, she could see that his eyes were just the same, but they didn't scare her like that man's did. This young man's eyes were kind and sweet, and something about him was so calming, making her feel safe and nurtured. After a moment, Remus broke the eye contact, "Do you want some more milk?"

"Cyra.."

Looking back over at her quickly, he stumbled over his own words before he managed to choke out, "W-What did you say?" He watched as she pointed at herself with her finger, "I'm Cyra." Grinning from ear to ear, he quickly pointed at himself as well, "I'm Remus." She began to wave at him, "Hello Remoos." He didn't bother to correct her as he waved back, "Hello Cyra."

* * *

"Cyra!"

The authoritative tone rang throughout the house, a faint giggling following after. Loud footsteps came near the kitchen, and soon a very soaked Remus Lupin came into view, "Where are you, sunshine?" Hearing a giggle come from the living room, he took a step in and examined the room, smiling as he spotted the toddler's feet poking out of the curtains. Chuckling, he walked around the room, "Oh dear, where did little Cyra go? I seem to have lost her!" A muffled giggle came from the curtains, and her little toes curled with mirth.

"Did she fly away? Or did she turn invisible? Oh no, oh dear, whatever shall I do? I had planned for us to have steak tonight.." He heard the soft gasp coming from her way, "But it seems since Cyra isn't here, I'll have to eat her steak!"

"No!" The naked toddler rushed out whining, "I'm here, don't eat my steak!" Grinning, he snatched her up, "Ah ha! I found her! And now, it is bathtime for you young lady!" Cyra gaped at him as she realized she had been tricked, letting him carry her back to the bathroom.

* * *

"Remmy?" Cyra whispered, patting the sleeping man's cheek softly, "Rem?" Watching a smile form on his face as he cracked his eyes open, she let out a giggle, "Good morning!" Remus smiled down at her, "Good morning Sunshine."

She patted his cheeks again, "Time to wakey." He chuckled and turned his head to kiss her little hand, "Okay, okay, I'm awake." She squealed and got up, rushing over to the door, "Let's make pancakes!"

Getting up, he looked at the calendar, and he felt dread fill his entire being. It was the full moon tomorrow, and that meant Cyra's first turn. Grimacing, he decided he should get them both ready for what was to come. He needed to explain to her what to do, what was going to happen. Closing his eyes, he felt his heart clench at the thought of Cyra's pained screams.

"Remmy, pancakes!"

Spinning around, he saw his little tot standing there expectantly. Walking towards her, he spoke softly, "How about we have bacon pancakes?" She gasped and began bouncing excited, "Bacon pancakes! Bacon pancakes!" Grinning, he picked up the excited toddler and went to the kitchen, "Here we go!"

* * *

"Remus..I'm scared.."

He looked up at that, seeing the small toddler fidgeting with her shirt. He let out a soft sigh, "I know sunshine, but I promise it'll be over soon." Cyra walked over to him, crawling onto the bed and his lap.

Holding her to his chest, he felt her curl up, her tiny little voice breaking through the silence, "Aren't you scared." He let out a sigh, "Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle." He was terrified for her though. The first time was always the worst, and he didn't want her to freak out and accidently hurt herself. She already had the bite mark on her shoulder, she didn't need anymore.

"Does it hurt?"

He looked down at her and debated on what he should say, should he lie to her or tell her the truth? Petting her sandy brown hair back, he placed a kiss upon her forehead, "Yes sunshine, but then it's over and you won't have to deal with it until the next month." She nodded and curled up tighter in his arms, "Thank you Remmy.."

He wanted to tell her he did nothing, but to her he did. He gave her a home, a place to stay that was safe, and he became a parenting figure for her. For her, she had a lot to thank him for. But him, he was just happy that she was there. Closing his eyes, he laid back, petting her hair softly until she fell asleep in his arms. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

Hearing a whimpering sound, Remus's eyes shot open and he quickly searched all over the room for Cyra. Seeing a small figure on the floor, he rushed over, "Cyra, honey?" The small girl let out another whimper and reached for him, him quickly obeying and picking her up into his arms, ignoring the aching of his bones.

"Remmy, it hurts.." She whined against his shoulder, making his heart break for his little girl. Taking her into living room, he held her close, "I know darling, I know. I'm sorry." He placed her on the couch and wrapped her in the throw blankets, "There we go, nice and warm."

She snuggled into them, looking like a little caterpillar. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "I'll make us some cocoa okay? And we'll have a movie day today, alright?"

* * *

"Cyra?"

Remus poked his head in the 10 year old's room, seeing the messy head of hair poking out from underneath the covers. Walking over to her, he sang softly, "Wake up little Cyra!" He crouched down and made a funny low voice, "Guess what day it is."

A whine came from underneath the pink flowery sheets. Remus rolled his eyes, smiling, "Well..I guess I'll just throw away the cake I got. Seems there's no birthday girl here.."

"Cake? It's my birthday!"

He watched as she launched herself out of the bed, staring at him in excitement. He stood back up, looking around confused, "Huh? Is it? I didn't know." Cyra smiled at him, "Papa please! It's my birthday!" He grinned, "Oh is it? That explains the present in the kitchen!" With that, she was out the door like lightning.

Rolling his eyes, he followed after her, stepping into the kitchen with a skip in his step, "Happy Birthday, dear-"

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The duo looked up as the sound rang through the house. Remus frowned and grabbed his wand, "Who could that be?" Cyra went to get up, but Remus raised his hand, motioning for her to stay there. Walking over to the door, he peeked through the hole and after a moment, let out a sigh of relief, "It's Dumbledore." Opening the door, he smiled at him, "Dumbledore."

The elder wizard smiled cheerfully at him, "Lupin, it's nice to see you again." Stepping in, he was greeted with a hug by Cyra, "Well hello there sunrise." She gave a giggle and looked up at him, "Hello Professor Dumbledore! It's my birthday!" Dumbledore chuckled, "So it is, and I have a little gift for you." Reaching into his robes, he revealed a cream envelope with a red seal, "Here you are." She took it with eager hands and ran to the kitchen to see it clearly.

Dumbledore turned around to see Remus staring at him in shock, "What?" Remus was silent as he looked towards the kitchen, where Cyra was beginning to open the envelope, "Is that..what I think it is?" Dumbledore looked to where he was, a secretive smile on his wrinkled face, "I figured it was only fair to give her the same chance I gave you." Remus watched with sorrow as he saw Cyra's face light up, a squeal slipping past her lips.

"Sir, you really don't-"

He was silenced by the elder wizard, "No, I don't have to. I want to. That little girl deserves to learn magic, just as you did." And with that, Cyra raced back to them and threw her arms around Dumbledore, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much sir!" The old man just patted her head, trying not to laugh. Suddenly she stiffened and backed up, "But wait, I can't, I'm a we-"

Once again, the elder wizard silenced her, "We will provide you with the same arrangements as we did Remus when he was a student. You will have a teacher guide you to a shack upon the night of a full moon, we have that no one can access without knowing what to do. You will be safe and guarded, as well as provided with wolfsbane by our Head of Potions, Professor Snape." Remus flinched at the name, but kept the smile on his face so he did not worry Cyra, he didn't want prejudices ruining her experience.

Looking down at the letter, she bit her lip, "But Remmy.." Remus smiled weakly, touched that she worried so much for him. But he didn't want to be the reason she couldn't get a proper education. So as he crouched down to her level, he decided to encourage her, "I will be able to see you on the holidays, and I will owl you every day, I promise. This is your choice, Cyra. But I promise you that you won't regret it." Cyra looked between the two adults, unsure about what to do. There was still a chance she could hurt someone, but Professor Dumbledore wouldn't lie to her. She really didn't want to leave Remmy alone, but learning magic has always been her dream. The two adults never said a word as the young girl stood there silently, her mind racking over what to do. After some point, she had looked up and given them both a optimistic smile, "Hogwarts, here I come!"


End file.
